Pure Luck
by theMENTALalchemist
Summary: Judai Yuuki bumps into Jun Manjoume on his first day at Duel Academy. The two start out as rivlas, but could something else come from this? Warning: This is a shounen-ai fanfiction! The story is readable in 2 different versions!
1. Wolf Version

Pure Luck

A Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Rivalshipping One shot Story

A sudden ringing of the plane's intercom woke Judai Yuuki from the pleasant nap he was having on the ride to Duel Academy. His brown fur was ruffled and he was still tired, but he proceeded to listen which is something he rarely did.

"Attention, students!" the announcer called. "We are about to land on Duel Academy Island! Please gather your things and be ready to exit the plane! Have a wonderful time at Duel Academy!"

The announcement cut off, and Judai could hardly contain his excitement. He looked at his left ankle, which had a red and white band fastened tight around it. He smiled and turned to his friend, Shou Marufuji.

"I can't wait to have a duel!!" Judai growled. "Maybe we could duel, Shou! Whaddya say?" Judai looked at Shou, his eyes filled with excitement.

Shou hesitated for a moment. He couldn't let his newfound friend down. Just as he was about to agree, the plane jerked, and Shou nearly fell out of his seat. Tail wagging, Shou got up and the two laughed.

Moments later, the two stepped off of the plane, grinning and wagging their tails in excitement. They left the plane with the group of students who had arrived at Duel Academy with them, Judai naturally ahead of the group and Shou running to keep up.

"Judai!" Shou called. "Wait for me!!"

Judai looked over his shoulder as he ran, laughing and already having a great time. All of the sudden, he ran right into someone walking in front of him. After getting up, Judai gave a small laugh and apologized. "Sorry!" He said.

The other wolf took a look at Judai and growled, "Oh, it's a first-year. Figures." He began to walk away, but Judai followed him.

"My name's Judai Yuuki!" Judai said with a smile. "I'm in the Blue dorm!" He felt nervousness building up in his belly. He was merely trying to impress the other wolf, who was also in Blue.

"You liar," the wolf growled. "You're in Red!"

"How'd you know?" Judai replied.

"Your red anklet. That tells me that you're in Red."

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that." Judai laughed, looking at his ankle again. "I haven't gotten your name yet! What's your name?"

"I'm Jun Manjoume," the wolf replied. _This guy's a total idiot! _Manjoume thought. _I bet he'd be an easy duelist to beat. _"So, Judai, how would you like to duel me?"

Judai smiled. "Really? When?" he barked, his tail wagging fast. "This'll be my first duel here!"

"How about now?" Manjoume answered, his tail lashing from side to side. "I've got nothing else to do."

"Alright!" Judai yelled. "Let's go!"

"Judai!" A yell came from behind the brown-furred wolf, and he turned around to see who was calling him.

"Oh! Shou, there you are!" Judai barked as his friend approached. "I'm gonna duel this guy here." Judai pointed his tail at Manjoume, who was standing behind him. "Come watch!"

"Well, okay," Shou replied, looking breathless from trying to catch up to Judai. "But no more running!"

Judai nodded. "Alright then, I'll race you there!"

"Judai!" Shou growled.

"Just kidding!" Judai replied. "Come on, Manjoume! Let's duel!"

"Hurry up and follow me," Manjoume replied, walking into the Duel Academy building. "We're going to the Duel Arena."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Judai smiled as he stood at one end of the arena, Manjoume at the other. "Let's duel!" he barked, feeling pumped for his first duel.

The two looked at each other for a moment, powered up their duel-discs, then yelled "DUEL!" simultaneously.

"Alright, first-year, I'm starting! DRAW!" Manjoume pulled a card from the deck holder on his duel-disc and then took a look at his hand. He thought about what to do and yelled, "I summon Reborn Zombie in defense mode!" The black-furred wolf slapped the card onto a place in his duel-disc and the monster appeared on the field, its defense at 1600. "I'll place one card face-down and end my turn," he said as a face-down card appeared on the field.

"Alright, now it's my turn!" Judai announced. "I draw!" The wolf smiled as he looked at his hand. "I'm going to play this," he said, pulling a magic card from his hand. "Fusion! I'll use it to fuse Featherman and Burstlady, so that I can summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman in attack mode!" In a flash of light, the green and red monster appeared with an attack of 2100.

Manjoume smiled and gave a small laugh. "You fell right into my trap," he said. "I activate my face down card, Hell Polymer!"

Shou, who was sitting in the stands watching the two, gave a sigh. _Now all Manjoume has to do is sacrifice his monster and he can control Judai's fusion monster! _He thought. _I hope Judai can pull through this duel._

In a burst of light, Reborn Zombie disappeared and Manjoume had control of Flame Wingman.

Judai gritted his teeth and placed another card on his duel-disc. "I'll summon Clayman in defense mode and end my turn."

Manjoume simled as he drew his next card. _This is going to be too easy! _He thought. "I summon Hell Soldier!" he yelled, placing the card on the duel-disc. "And now, Flame Wingman! Attack Clayman with Flame Shoot!"

The fusion monster charged forward at the defending monster and destroyed it. "Now because of Flame Wingman's effect, you loose Life Points equal to Clayman's attack," Manjoume announced as the monster attacked again.

Flames shot out at Judai, causing him to lose Life Points. Manjoume then had Hell Soldier attack Judai directly, causing even more damage.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Now attack Sparkman!" Manjoume called.

"Trap Card Activate!" Judai called. "Dimension Tunnel Gate!" The card's effect caused the two monsters to switch sides, and they leapt forward to attack each other. Because Flame Wingman's attack was higher, Sparkman was destroyed in battle and Manjoume's Life Points dropped to zero.

"Yeah! He won!" Shou yelled, his blue and white tail wagging happily. "I knew you would win, Judai!"

Manjoume growled and sat up. "Beginner's luck," he barked. "I'll beat you again someday." The black-furred wolf got up and walked silently out of the arena.

"Okay then!" Judai called after him. "I'll be waiting for a rematch!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Night eventually fell upon the academy, and the students returned to their dorms. Manjoume, exhausted from his duel, laid down on the bed in his room and sighed. It had been a while since the duel with Judai, but he was still thinking about the brown-furred first-year student. Angry with himself, Manjoume got up and banged his head against the wall repeatedly. "Why- can't- I- get- him- out- of- my- head!!" he yelled.

He growled furiously and rubbed his head as he padded over to his desk to write Judai a letter. "Bad things are gonna happen if you stay here, Judai Yuuki," he murmured to himself as he wrote. After finishing the letter, Manjoume ran all the way to the Red dorm, where he slipped the letter under the door and ran off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Judai was up late, gazing at his cards and thinking about his victory today when something by the door caught his eye. It was a letter with his name on the front. Judai quietly opened the letter, hoping not to wake his friends and read it to himself.

"Judai Yuuki," it began. "You must immediately leave Duel Academy. You are not wanted here. If you refuse to leave, you will suffer most serious concequences."

Judai thought about what the letter said, then noticed something on the top corner of the paper. He realized with a jolt who the letter was from, and he was sure of why they sent it. Judai grabbed the letter and quickly ran out the door, hoping to meet this wolf.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Manjoume was lying on his bed, desperately trying to fall asleep. Judai was still present in his mind. He kept thinking about what he might be doing, or where he might be by now. By telling him to leave, he'd only worsened this curse! Manjoume growled with anger when his door burst open and Judai charged in.

"Manjoume!" Judai growled. "I know you sent this letter to me."

Manjoume's eyes widened. "H-how'd you find out that I sent it?" he stammered.

Judai smiled and pointed to the top corner of the paper. "Your initials are printed on the paper," he replied. "I know why you sent it too."

"Y-you do?" Manjoume said. _Oh great! _The black-furred wolf thought._ He knows I can't stop thinking about him!_

"Yeah," Judai said, sitting next to Manjoume on the bed. "You're upset about our duel today."

"Huh?" Manjoume barked. _This works,_ he thought. "Uh, yeah! That's it! I'm just really, really upset! But it's okay, you don't have to leave! I-I was kidding! Ha ha ha!"

"But you know, Manjoume," Judai continued, grabbing Manjoume's attention. "This may sound weird, but, I've kinda, well, taken a bit of, erm, interest in you."

Manjoume's heart almost skipped a beat. "R-really?" He blushed as Judai laid his head on his paws. Suddenly, Manjoume felt his head move net to Judai's. He could hear the brown-furred wolf's breathing.

"I can't get you out of my head," Judai whispered softly. Manjoume began to feel himself heat up with embarrassment as Judai continued. "I'm going crazy, it's like a curse."

"Well, uh, I k-kinda feel like th-that too," Manjoume choked the words out, blushing and loosening up a bit now that he'd spoken his mind.

"I'm glad you feel the same way," Judai replied quietly. He leaned in and licked Manjoume on the cheek, then curled up and fell asleep.

Manjoume looked at the wolf next to him and smiled. He really did have a thing for this Judai kid after all. Manjoume licked Judai's ears and fell asleep next to him, feeling better than ever.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_One Year Later…_

Manjoume howled as his Life Points dropped to zero and the crowd cheered for his opponent.

"Gotcha!" Judai said, winking at his friend. "I win again, Manjoume!"

"Like I said the first time we dueled, pure luck," The black-furred wolf growled as he got back onto his paws. "It's all luck."

"Then I guess it's luck that we found each other?" Judai barked happily as he rubbed his head on Manjoume's flank. "And it's luck that we're together?"

Manjoume blushed and tried to part from the brown-furred wolf. "I told you," he whispered. "Not in public!"

"I know, I know," Judai replied. "But I just can't help it. I… I love you. I love you so much."

Manjoume blushed even more, but he rested his head on Judai's and whispered back to him. "I love you too." Judai licked Manjoume on the cheek, and Manjoume stopped blushing. For once, he didn't care who was watching.


	2. Human Version

Pure Luck

A Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Rivalshipping One shot Story

A sudden ringing of the plane's intercom woke Judai Yuuki from the pleasant nap he was having on the ride to Duel Academy. His brown hair was ruffled and he was still tired, but he proceeded to listen which is something he rarely did.

"Attention, students!" the announcer called. "We are about to land on Duel Academy Island! Please gather your things and be ready to exit the plane! Have a wonderful time at Duel Academy!"

The announcement cut off, and Judai could hardly contain his excitement. He looked at his left wrist, which had a red and white band fastened tight around it. The new students had't received their uniforms yet. He smiled and turned to his friend, Shou Marufuji.

"I can't wait to have a duel!!" Judai said. "Maybe we could duel, Shou! Whaddya say?" Judai looked at Shou, his eyes filled with excitement.

Shou hesitated for a moment. He couldn't let his newfound friend down. Just as he was about to agree, the plane jerked, and Shou nearly fell out of his seat. Shou looked at his friend and the two laughed.

Moments later, they stepped off of the plane, grinning in excitement. They left the plane with the group of students who had arrived at Duel Academy with them, Judai naturally ahead of the group and Shou running to keep up.

"Judai!" Shou called. "Wait for me!!"

Judai looked over his shoulder as he ran, laughing and already having a great time. All of the sudden, he ran right into someone walking in front of him. After getting up, Judai gave a small laugh and apologized. "Sorry!" He said.

The other student took a look at Judai and growled, "Oh, it's a first-year. Figures." He began to walk away, but Judai followed him.

"My name's Judai Yuuki!" Judai said with a smile. "I'm in the Blue dorm!" He felt nervousness building up in his stomach. He was merely trying to impress the other wolf, who was also in Blue.

"You liar," the student stated. "You're in Red!"

"How'd you know?" Judai replied.

"Your red wristband. That tells me that you're in Red."

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that." Judai laughed, looking at his wrist again. "I haven't gotten your name yet! What's your name?"

"I'm Jun Manjoume," the student replied. _This guy's a total idiot! _Manjoume thought. _I bet he'd be an easy duelist to beat. _"So, Judai, how would you like to duel me?"

Judai smiled. "Really? When?" he questioned, his heart beating fast. "This'll be my first duel here!"

"How about now?" Manjoume answered. "I've got nothing else to do."

"Alright!" Judai yelled. "Let's go!"

"Judai!" A yell came from behind the brown-haired student, and he turned around to see who was calling him.

"Oh! Shou, there you are!" Judai called as his friend approached. "I'm gonna duel this guy here." Judai pointed at Manjoume, who was standing behind him. "Come watch!"

"Well, okay," Shou replied, looking breathless from trying to catch up to Judai. "But no more running!"

Judai nodded. "Alright then, I'll race you there!"

"Judai!" Shou answered angrily.

"Just kidding!" Judai replied. "Come on, Manjoume! Let's duel!"

"Hurry up and follow me," Manjoume replied, walking into the Duel Academy building. "We're going to the Duel Arena."

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Judai smiled as he stood at one end of the arena, Manjoume at the other. "Let's duel!" he yelled, feeling pumped for his first duel.

The two looked at each other for a moment, powered up their duel-discs, then yelled "DUEL!" simultaneously.

"Alright, first-year, I'm starting! DRAW!" Manjoume pulled a card from the deck holder on his duel-disc and then took a look at his hand. He thought about what to do and yelled, "I summon Reborn Zombie in defense mode!" The black-haired student slapped the card onto a place in his duel-disc and the monster appeared on the field, its defense at 1600. "I'll place one card face-down and end my turn," he said as a face-down card appeared on the field.

"Alright, now it's my turn!" Judai announced. "I draw!" The first-year smiled as he looked at his hand. "I'm going to play this," he said, pulling a magic card from his hand. "Fusion! I'll use it to fuse Featherman and Burstlady, so that I can summon Elemental Hero Flame Wingman in attack mode!" In a flash of light, the green and red monster appeared with an attack of 2100.

Manjoume smiled and gave a small laugh. "You fell right into my trap," he said. "I activate my face down card, Hell Polymer!"

Shou, who was sitting in the stands watching the two, gave a sigh. _Now all Manjoume has to do is sacrifice his monster and he can control Judai's fusion monster! _He thought. _I hope Judai can pull through this duel._

In a burst of light, Reborn Zombie disappeared and Manjoume had control of Flame Wingman.

Judai gritted his teeth and placed another card on his duel-disc. "I'll summon Clayman in defense mode and end my turn."

Manjoume simled as he drew his next card. _This is going to be too easy! _He thought. "I summon Hell Soldier!" he yelled, placing the card on the duel-disc. "And now, Flame Wingman! Attack Clayman with Flame Shoot!"

The fusion monster charged forward at the defending monster and destroyed it. "Now because of Flame Wingman's effect, you loose Life Points equal to Clayman's attack," Manjoume announced as the monster attacked again.

Flames shot out at Judai, causing him to lose Life Points. Manjoume then had Hell Soldier attack Judai directly, causing even more damage.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Now attack Sparkman!" Manjoume called.

"Trap Card Activate!" Judai called. "Dimension Tunnel Gate!" The card's effect caused the two monsters to switch sides, and they leapt forward to attack each other. Because Flame Wingman's attack was higher, Sparkman was destroyed in battle and Manjoume's Life Points dropped to zero.

"Yeah! He won!" Shou yelled. "I knew you would win, Judai!"

Manjoume growled and sat up. "Beginner's luck," he called. "I'll beat you again someday." The blue dorm student got up and walked silently out of the arena.

"Okay then!" Judai called after him. "I'll be waiting for a rematch!"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Night eventually fell upon the academy, and the students returned to their dorms. Manjoume, exhausted from his duel, laid down on the bed in his room and sighed. It had been a while since the duel with Judai, but he was still thinking about the brown-haired first-year student. Angry with himself, Manjoume got up and banged his head against the wall repeatedly. "Why- can't- I- get- him- out- of- my- head!!" he yelled.

He growled furiously and rubbed his head as he walked over to his desk to write Judai a letter. "Bad things are gonna happen if you stay here, Judai Yuuki," he murmured to himself as he wrote. After finishing the letter, Manjoume ran all the way to the Red dorm, where he slipped the letter under the door and ran off.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Judai was up late, gazing at his cards and thinking about his victory today when something by the door caught his eye. It was a letter with his name on the front. Judai quietly opened the letter, hoping not to wake his friends and read it to himself.

"Judai Yuuki," it began. "You must immediately leave Duel Academy. You are not wanted here. If you refuse to leave, you will suffer most serious concequences."

Judai thought about what the letter said, then noticed something on the top corner of the paper. He realized with a jolt who the letter was from, and he was sure of why they sent it. Judai grabbed the letter and quickly ran out the door, hoping to meet this student.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Manjoume was lying on his bed, desperately trying to fall asleep. Judai was still present in his mind. He kept thinking about what he might be doing, or where he might be by now. By telling him to leave, he'd only worsened this curse! Manjoume growled with anger when his door burst open and Judai charged in.

"Manjoume!" Judai said. "I know you sent this letter to me."

Manjoume's eyes widened. "H-how'd you find out that I sent it?" he stammered.

Judai smiled and pointed to the top corner of the paper. "Your initials are printed on the paper," he replied. "I know why you sent it too."

"Y-you do?" Manjoume said. _Oh great! _The black-haired student thought._ He knows I can't stop thinking about him!_

"Yeah," Judai said, sitting next to Manjoume on the bed. "You're upset about our duel today."

"Huh?" Manjoume barked. _This works,_ he thought. "Uh, yeah! That's it! I'm just really, really upset! But it's okay, you don't have to leave! I-I was kidding! Ha ha ha!"

"But you know, Manjoume," Judai continued, grabbing Manjoume's attention. "This may sound weird, but, I've kinda, well, taken a bit of, erm, interest in you."

Manjoume's heart almost skipped a beat. "R-really?" He blushed as Judai laid his head on his shoulder. Suddenly, Manjoume felt his hand grabbing Judai's. He could hear the red dorm student's breathing.

"I can't get you out of my head," Judai whispered softly. Manjoume began to feel himself heat up with embarrassment as Judai continued. "I'm going crazy, it's like a curse."

"Well, uh, I k-kinda feel like th-that too," Manjoume choked the words out, blushing and loosening up a bit now that he'd spoken his mind.

"I'm glad you feel the same way," Judai replied quietly. He leaned in kissed Manjoume, then fell asleep with his head on Manjoume's shoulder.

Manjoume looked at the student next to him and smiled. He really did have a thing for this Judai kid after all. Manjoume kissed Judai's head and fell asleep with to him, feeling better than ever.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

_One Year Later…_

Manjoume yelled as his Life Points dropped to zero and the crowd cheered for his opponent.

"Gotcha!" Judai said, winking at his friend. "I win again, Manjoume!"

"Like I said the first time we dueled, pure luck," The black-haired student replied as he got back onto his feet. "It's all luck."

"Then I guess it's luck that we found each other?" Judai said happily as he wrapped Manjoume's in a tight hug. "And it's luck that we're together?"

Manjoume blushed and tried to part from the brown-haired student. "I told you," he whispered. "Not in public!"

"I know, I know," Judai replied. "But I just can't help it. I… I love you. I love you so much."

Manjoume blushed even more, but he rested his head on Judai's and whispered back to him. "I love you too." Judai kissed Manjoume on the cheek, and Manjoume stopped blushing. For once, he didn't care who was watching.


End file.
